


you better not pout, i’m telling you why

by will_p



Series: #Looktober2020 [9]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, lo so che è ottobre lasciatemi stare
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: È la sera della Vigilia e Lauro è un fascio di nervi. Il problema, per una volta, non sono i parenti, a parte forse la prozia che continua a chiedergli quand’è che si deciderà a presentare a tutti la sua ragazza.Ma solo perché la sua ragazza sta per arrivare, ed è Edoardo.[Prompt:17. maglione di poliestere]
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Series: #Looktober2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952413
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	you better not pout, i’m telling you why

**Author's Note:**

> Sentite, appena ho visto quel prompt sulla lista del [#Looktober]() ho capito che sarebbe finita così. Per bilanciare a Natale posterò una ficcy di Halloween.
> 
> Titolo @ _Santa Claus Is Coming To Town_.

È la sera della Vigilia e Lauro è un fascio di nervi.

Non per sua madre in piena modalità generale che pianifica lo sbarco in Normandia, non per la mandria di cuginetti da tenere occupati, nemmeno per tutti i famigliari che scuotono la testa di fronte ai suoi ultimi tatuaggi, come se a questo punto fosse una novità. Il problema, per una volta, non sono i parenti, a parte forse la prozia che continua a chiedergli quand’è che si deciderà a presentare a tutti la sua ragazza.

Ma solo perché la sua ragazza sta per arrivare, ed è Edoardo.

È stupido agitarsi così quando si conoscono da una vita, lo sa benissimo, ma non può farci niente. Non è nemmeno la prima cena di famiglia che passa da loro, ha perso il conto di tutte le volte che si è imbucato conquistando ogni zia con il suo sorriso e i suoi zigomi, ma… ma questa è la loro prima Vigilia _insieme_ , ed è _ufficiale_ , e Lauro sta un pochino impazzendo.

Non è colpa sua, quindi, se quando suona il campanello sussulta così forte per poco non lancia via un vassoio di tartine.

“Lauro, tesoro, apri te?”

Messi in salvo gli antipasti, lisciata la camicia, sistemati i capelli, Lauro procede a passo di marcia verso l’ingresso.

Poi apre la porta, e si scioglie all’istante.

Mannaggia a lui quanto è bello.

Edo si scusa subito per il ritardo, passandogli una busta piena di regali, e Lauro annuisce distratto, appoggiando tutto da qualche parte vicino alla porta, perché è un uomo semplice e per stare meglio gli basta già solo vederlo così, con i capelli mossi dal vento, le guance rosse per il freddo e...

Poi nota il cappotto aperto, e cosa c’è _sotto_.

Onestamente, dovrebbe prendere la porta e sbattergliela in faccia, invece si aggrappa alla maniglia come se fosse la sua unica salvezza e si guarda per un secondo alle spalle, angosciato. “Edoa’, ma che cazzo,” sbotta, accostando la porta e mettendosi proprio in mezzo allo spiraglio aperto, per farsi sentire da Edo senza urlare ma soprattutto per nasconderlo al resto della casa.

“Che c’è?” chiede lui, con gli occhi sgranati nell’espressione innocente più falsa che abbia mai visto, spalancando le braccia come a un posto di blocco. Il cappotto si apre del tutto, rivelando in tutta la sua gloria il maglione che ha indosso - verde e bianco, di poliestere, con una serie di ricami artistici disegnati in fasce lungo tutto il petto.

(Deve ammettere che la foglia di maria come albero di Natale è notevole, ma le renne che si fanno le canne sono il vero tocco di classe.)

“ _Edo_ ,” sibila, spiaccicandosi ancora di più tra porta e stipite, mentre le voci dentro casa si fanno sempre più vicine. “Ma come t’è venuto in mente de mettete quella cosa, lo sai com’è fatta mi’ madre, mo chi la sente -”

L’espressione di Edo s’incrina leggermente, e Lauro si sentirebbe in colpa, se non fosse che ci sono in ballo cose ben più importanti dei suoi sentimenti. “Dici per le renne?”

“Ma chissel’incula le renne, _è de plastica_!” dice, ma non fa in tempo a rispedirlo a casa a cambiarsi che sua madre irrompe nell’ingresso, prende il comando della situazione con un ‘Lauro, chi è?’ e gli strappa la maniglia dalle mani spalancando la porta allegramente.

“Edoardo! Finalmente, mancavi solo te! Vieni, vieni, appoggia pure tutto - ma cosa sono tutti ‘sti regali, non dovevi! Oh, ma che c’hai qua sul maglione - oddio, che matto che sei…!”

Nel turbinio di baci abbracci e pacchetti, a Lauro non resta che chiudere la porta e seguire sua madre e il suo ragazzo in un silenzio atterrito.

“Guarda che non l’hai scampata eh,” mormora, appena restano soli, avvicinandosi a Edo mentre appende il cappotto all’ingresso. Ha un profumo così buono, dopobarba e dolci appena sfornati e freddo pungente, ma non ha tempo ora per distrarsi.

“Ma no, visto? Le piace,” dice Edo, e sorride, come fosse abbastanza per far cedere Lauro (lo è) poi gli dà un bacio leggero sulle labbra. “Non te preoccupa’, ho preso un maglione anche per te,” aggiunge, con uno scintillio preoccupante negli occhi, e poi fugge con una bracciata di buste piene di regali, lasciando lì Lauro con la morte nel cuore.

*

Non la scampa, naturalmente.

Va tutto bene, all’inizio, è un ospite e _bisogna_ offrirgli qualcosa, poi ci sono parenti da salutare, poi cuginetti da intrattenere, ma è solo questione di tempo. Non lo becca all’antipasto, non lo becca ai primi, ma quando Edo sparisce in cucina con una pila di piatti sporchi dopo il secondo - per dare una mano, anche se non serve, ma lui è cocciuto e sotto sotto Lauro è toccato dalla sua determinazione nel voler fare una bella impressione - Lauro sa che sta per arrivare la predica.

Edo esce dalla cucina dieci minuti dopo, con un vassoio di torrone tra le mani e l’espressione stordita di chi ha appena subito un’imboscata.

Lauro vorrebbe dire _te l’avevo detto_ , ma si limita ad aiutarlo a servire i dolci e poi trascinarlo sul divano in sala, lontano dal caos, con due bicchieri e una bottiglia di Baileys portata via dalla tavola di nascosto. Edo sprofonda a sedere, mentre lui versa da bere, poi gli lancia uno sguardo stravolto.

“... io te l’avevo detto,” dice Lauro, perché più forte di lui, poi però si fa perdonare passandogli un bicchierino e accoccolandosi al suo fianco.

Edo sbuffa una risata, scuotendo la testa, mentre alza un braccio per accoglierlo meglio al suo fianco. “Sì, ma che ne potevo sapere io -”

“Be’, la conosci,” mormora Lauro, facendo un primo piccolo sorso, anche se l’alcol non lo scalda quanto il braccio di Edo possessivo attorno alla vita. La sala accanto è piena di nonni, cuginetti e zie rompicoglioni ed è come se non esistessero, come se ci fossero solo loro, su quel divano, con la pancia piena e l’albero di Natale che scintilla placido illuminandoli nella penombra del salotto.

“Sì ma che ne sapevo che…” fa Edo, e gesticola, perché nulla può rendere davvero l’odio di Cristina per il poliestere. Lauro non ha bisogno di ulteriori spiegazioni, si ricorda la prima volta che è andato a trovarla con una maglia sintetica addosso.

“Lo sapevi che gli ftalati fanno venire il cancro?” continua Edo, guardandolo di traverso, e Lauro ride e appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla.

“Sì, ma solo se so’ cinesi,” dice, mentre l’eco delle prediche di sua madre gli risuona nelle orecchie.

“No, adesso so’ tutti quanti, le ho detto che ‘sto maglione era americano ma niente…”

“Mmh,” fa Lauro, chiudendo gli occhi. Sua madre non ha tutti i torti - la stoffa del maglione sotto la sua guancia è fastidiosamente fredda e liscia, e ha un vago odore di plastica che copre il profumo di Edo. È obiettivamente un maglione tremendo, anche se sotto sotto il disegno lo fa morire. “Dimme che quello che m’hai preso è più normale,” dice, ricordandosi della promessa (minaccia) a inizio serata.

“Ma come, l’ho preso pensando proprio a te,” dice Edo, e poi si alza per andare a frugare tra i pacchi sotto l’albero, e Lauro lo guarda male non solo perché prima era così comodo. Edo torna con un pacchetto rettangolare, morbido e leggero, e si siede di nuovo al suo fianco.

“Dai, apri,” dice, porgendoglielo con mezzo sorriso che fa capolino all’angolo della bocca, e Lauro lo guarda a occhi stretti. Posa il Baileys, prende il pacchetto, se lo appoggia sulle gambe e resta per un attimo a fissarlo. Sembra una confezione professionale, con la carta argentata piegata in maniera impeccabile e quel fiocco rosso in pizzo, ma ce lo vede benissimo Edo a fare il coglione incartando in quel modo un obrobrio di plastica arrivato dall’America, perciò lo scarta con cautela, come una bomba, e quando la carta si apre… rimane senza parole.

Questo _non è_ un maglione di poliestere. È discreto, a tinta unita, di un verde foresta così intenso da sembrare quasi nero, dall’aria così morbida che sarebbe tentato di infilarci la faccia. Lo tocca, anche se quasi non ha il coraggio, e trattiene il fiato - è _cashmere_ , morbido come una nuvola, caldo come un abbraccio.

Edo preme il ginocchio contro il suo, e quando Lauro alza lo sguardo lo trova con un sorriso dolce in volto e gli occhi puntati su di lui. “Allora?” mormora. “Te l’avevo detto che l’avevo preso pensando a te…”

Lauro stringe il maglione al petto, per metterlo in salvo, e si sporge a baciare Edo dritto in bocca, in culo a nonne e zie e cuginetti. Ci scappa anche un pochino di lingua, appena appena, ma che deve fare lui se Edo decide di reggersi appoggiando una mano sulla sua coscia?

“Te sei pazzo,” mormora sulle sue labbra, con un sorriso sciocco e contento quasi quanto quello sul viso di Edo.

“Se non te piace ce n’ho anche un altro, c’ha un gattino che sputa fuoco -”

Lauro lo bacia di nuovo, per zittirlo, non sia mai che sua madre lo senta.

Se ci tiene tanto, però, può metterlo domani al pranzo di Natale dai suoi.

**Author's Note:**

> Il maglione di Edo [esiste](https://justcoolsweaters.com/products/weed-christmas?variant=31876559863867) ed è ancora più terribile di come possiate immaginare, anche se plottando la fic ero indecisa tra quello e [questo con le renne che si ingroppano](https://justcoolsweaters.com/products/dirty-christmas-deers?variant=31948559220795).
> 
> Ovviamente c'è anche [quello col gattino sputafuoco](https://justcoolsweaters.com/products/angry-cat-ugly-xmas-sweater?variant=32156897476667). What a time to be alive.


End file.
